1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion chambers and more particularly to combustion chambers using swirl or vorbix burning and wherein low emission combustion is accomplished by uniformly injecting a premixed, fuel rich-air mixture into a pilot combustion zone for vaporization therein and discharged therefrom to a main combustion chamber to be mixed with swirling main combustion air to bring the oxygen content thereof to the autoignitable level for rapid diffusion burning in the main combustion chamber so as to produce minimum emission products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the combustion art, swirl burning and vorbix burning have been used both to accelerate mixing and combustion of fuel and air and to accelerate mixing of products of combustion and cooling air during the dilution process, as in Markowski U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,255; 3,747,345; 3,788,065; 3,792,582; and 3,811,277; Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,419 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,664 in the names of Markowski and Lohmann and entitled "A Swirl Combustor with Vorbix Burning and Mixing", but these prior art swirl and vorbix burners do not use selective swirl or vorbix burning to effect low emission combustion in the manner described herein.